


No Mistletoe Needed

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Malcolm's not sure what to think when Stiles shows up to his place with mistletoe.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	No Mistletoe Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> An early Christmas gift for Adri, who is the reason these two were first put into my head. Merry Christmas! 💜

"What is this?" Malcolm asks, raising a curious eyebrow at the seemingly innocent plant above his head. 

"It's mistletoe," Stiles says, not the least bit helpful. 

Malcolm rolls his eyes, "I know _that_ , Stiles. I meant, why are you holding it above my head?"

It's Stiles' turn to look unimpressed. Malcolm takes a tiny bit of joy in that. He enjoys getting under his fellow agents skin. Maybe a bit too much. 

"I thought you'd be able to work that out yourself," Stiles says, stepping the tiniest bit closer. Malcolm's eyes move to the scrap of skin exposed from where Stiles' shirt has ridden up. Being taller than him definitely has its advantages sometimes. 

The branch lowers slightly, the leaves brushing against the skin of his forehead. He meets Stiles' eyes and swallows thickly. He no longer has the upper hand here. If he ever did. 

"Maybe I want to hear you say it," Malcolm says. He brings a hand up to Stiles' hip, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath his palm. "Stiles?"

"Shit," Stiles mutters, most likely to himself.

It's enough to let Malcolm know he's not the only one affected here. Stiles closes his eyes for a few seconds and Malcolm watches him, eyes drawn to the teeniest mole on his eyelid.

When Stiles opens opens his eyes, they're filled with the determination Malcolm loves. "I want to kiss you, and I'm tired of dancing around it."

That's exactly what Malcolm needed to hear. He reaches above his head with his free hand and takes the mistletoe from Stiles, throwing it to the side. Doubt flickers in his eyes for a moment before Malcolm takes his hand and lowers it to his neck, his fingers resting over his pulse. 

"You don't need mistletoe to kiss me, Stiles," Malcolm tells him. "You can do that wherever you like."

Surprise takes over Stiles' face for a moment, before it clears. He smirks and steps closer until their chests are touching. "How's now sound?"

"Like it's been too long already," Malcolm says. "Get in here."

"Bossy."

" _Stiles_."

No other words are spoken. They don't need to be. Not when those last few inches between them are closed and they're kissing. All Malcolm can think is _finally_. He might not need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss Stiles, but he is grateful it got them here. But also not the least bit sorry when they trample it in their haste to get to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
